


Coat

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Identity Porn, Other, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: As long as they keep dressing up as Chrom’s tactician, they can keep living this peaceful life.[Chrobin Celebration Day 4: dress up]
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857112
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Same au as for Day 3 (cooking).

“Ah, don’t…” Robin dips their head. “Don’t touch me there.”

Chrom moves his hand away from their back immediately.

“Sorry,” he says.

“No, I…” Robin grabs his arm. They actually do like his touch. “I’m sorry. It’s not you.”

Beneath their coat, their wings shudder in agitation, wishing to have been stroked.

Robin would like to take the coat off someday. They would like Chrom to see them as they are.

But they cannot do that.

As long as they keep dressing up as Chrom’s tactician, they can keep living this peaceful life. Don’t they deserve _something?_

The coat stays.


End file.
